ART AND LOVE
by cariangelus
Summary: So this story takes place in our world, and they Sasuke and Naruto meet in high school but never really interact with each other, however once they get to University thing begin to change. This is a story about love art and betrayal and love again.
1. Chapter 1

Art and Love  
>Chapter 1<p>

Naruto Uzumaki was living in London England from the age of three until the age of 16 when he and guardians move to Konoha. He started at Konoha high. Naruto feels alone as his best friends are all back home. Naruto is 6feet, with sunshine blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, what also set him apart from most is the three lines on either side of his cheek. Naruto loves music, but his love is art mostly drawing and painting.

His first day of school, he is given a tour by his class representative, Sasuke Uchiha a boy that is 6feet, with raven black hair, black eyes, plan skin, he is just a pretty boy. Sasuke has done something that he has never done before he has fallen in love, with this quite non communicative boy. They walk into their classroom, where he is greeted by Iruka Umino, Sasuke takes his sit.

"Class please Welcome our new student Iruka says, please tell us your name and a little about yourself."

With a British accent and a soft voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 16 years of age, and I am from London England."

"Welcome Naruto, you may take the sit in the back near the window, also may you please take the hoodie off your head while you are in class"

Naruto give a shy smile, and take the hoodie off his head. Sasuke though he was going to have a heartache, all he kept thinking is this person is like an angel, with his blonde hair and his ocean eyes.

Naruto never really looked at anyone in the class he just took his sit and mostly stared out the window. He did that for the next class also. Thou he did take notes when it was time to do so. At lunch time Sasuke was hoping to see Naruto and maybe talk to him but he was nowhere to be found. Naruto had gone up to the roof of the school where he met Shikamaru Nara, who is also quite and love to sleep, which is why they become best friends.

Naruto is called in to Asuma who was his History teacher, also at the meeting was Sasuke. Asuma informed Naruto that he was failing History, and that he had to get a tutor. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then asked if there was another option. Asuma told him that he a project and Naruto said he would rather do that. Sasuke felt that his heart was on high one minute and then ripped out the next. When they got out side, Naruto stop Sasuke.

"If that sound as if I did not want your help it's not that, it's just I know that your education is important to you, you have goals. I like to do things on my own, I can't learn if I don't do, so it would just be a waste of your time to help me. But thank you for wanting to," Naruto gave him a small smile, place his headphones back in his ear then walked away. Sasuke kept staring as Naruto was walking away,

"It's just that I wanted to get to know you;" Sasuke said knowing Naruto did not even hear him.

Its four years later and everyone is now at Konoha University. Sasuke still in love with Naruto, yet never told him, is shocked to see him sitting in the library, Sasuke was about to go say hi, when Shikamaru, Gaara who had red hair and on the left side of his face above his left eye had the word love tattooed , Neji had long black hair and these wicked gray eyes and Shino was a blacked hair boy who always wore sunglass, no matter what time of day it was or what the weather was like inside or out he had them on all walk up and sits with Naruto, Sasuke was waiting for Kiba who was a brown hair boy who was just loud and wild, Choji was a cubby follow like this teddy bear, Sai who could have being Sasuke twin except his hair was cut flat and Sasuke was spiked in the back and long around his face, Lee was an odd one with his bowl haircut and his over excited views on everything and Kankuro who was Gaara brother and a brown hair to study. Looking at the group of Friend Sasuke does not like the fact that Gaara is sitting next to Naruto, he know that they are only friends but he always found that they were a bit too close.

Naruto phone goes off, and he gets up and goes outside to take the call from where Sasuke is he can still see Naruto talking on the phone. Naruto smiles and it make Sasuke' heart jump to see his smile and what a smile it is, it's like a sunny day. Sasuke gets a text that his brother is outside. Sasuke is walking out and bumps right into Naruto; they look at each other and exchange apologies. Sasuke has a smile on his face that would stop traffic, it even made his brother wonder, because Sasuke if at all never smiles. Even his brother took notice, and was wondering what made his little brother smile.

When he gets back in Sasuke sees that his group have joined a table with Naruto' group this make Sasuke really happy, Sai is standing next to Naruto, when he gets back to their table Sasuke asks him what that was about, Sai replies that they are in act class together, so they were just talking about that. Sasuke looks down the table to see Naruto smiling with his friends and wishes it was him getting that smile that it was him that was sitting next to the golden blonde; he wishes it was him that the blonde was friends with.

Naruto likes underground fights, and not that he like to watch them but he like to participate in them. The only people who know about this is Shika and Gaara who are both there to witness Naruto take down a level five fighter. His trainer thought is a good way for Naruto to let out his angry that he had stored up. Two weeks later the 10 guy are all at the underground cage fight Naruto is taking on a guy name Diedara who is part of the Akatsuki fighters, whereas Naruto is part of the Leaf fighter, and there is also the Sound fighters. The fight begins, and they are going blow for blow, it ends with Naruto giving Diedara and hard left kick to the face, that knocks him unconscious, but Naruto does not walk away unscathed he got two broken ribs. During the whole fight Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto, his whole body was so hot he just wanted to masturbate right there, but he had to keep digging his nails into his arm to stop himself.

Shika and Gaara helps Naruto walk out, that when Sasuke spot his own brother and goes to speak with him, Itachi Uchiha was not the type of person you would find in a place like that.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I could ask you the same?"  
>"I came to support a friend in his match"<br>"As did I, don't look so surprised there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Well I guess I could say the same to you."  
>"One thing I would ask of you thou, don't tell father about this"<br>"Ah, we would not want Father to be disappointed in the future head of the family, don't worry Itachi what you do with your life is no concern of mine."  
>"Thank you, by the way little brother who did you come to see fight?"<br>"The blonde spiky haired guy that was just fighting and you?"  
>"The one he was fighting, it's funny, we may be nothing alike yet we have the same taste."<br>At that Sasuke turned red, and walked away, Itachi watched his little brother so that's who made him smile.

Naruto was away for two weeks from school due to the creaked ribs, but did most of his work from home, but had to come to his art classes when they had live models in. At the end of term there was a party to celebrate, Shika was there with his girlfriend Temari who was also Gaara' sister. Gaara was with Karin this red haired girl who was really loud which the opposite of Gaara was. Neji and Tenten who was brown haired was like a tomboy, Kiba was with Hinata who was Neji' cousin who was also quiet and really shy where are Kiba was loud and in your face. Shino was with Kankuro which no one knew that they were together, Lee was with Ino this blonde which no one could understand how Lee got her, and Sai was with Sakura who was this pink haired girl who everyone thought was just going out with him because he looked like Sasuke and that she settled because Sasuke turned her down and out of the group Choji and Sasuke were the only single people among their group, and well Naruto who was late getting there, and only stay for a little, he mostly hang out with Choji, as Sasuke never knew what to say to him. Naruto said his good byes as he had to be up early the next day as he was leave for his family vacation.

Naruto summer home was on this beautiful lake high up in the mountain, and it had 6 bedroom and 7 bathrooms each room had its own bathroom which everyone like. Naruto' family was his Godfather and Godmother Jiraiya was this guy with a larger than life personality also had a larger than life perverseness to him and Tsunade was blonde with these large breast that seem to go on forever and his dad best friend and also his trainer Kakashi had silver hair and worn a mask that covered his nose and lower part of his mouth, no one knew why. Also Iruka who had gotten together with Kakashi in Naruto last term in high school, which Naruto found strange at first but now Iruka is part of the family. Naruto decided that he would keep up with his training for fight club. He would get up at 7am in the morning go for and run then a hike, while hike he came across a beautiful water fall, and started to bath in it after his hike.

Two days later he was taking out the garbage, when he saw two cars driving up they stop in front of him he saw it was his friends, they were all spending the summer in Sasuke' family summer home which was just a ways up from Naruto'. Sasuke was sad that he could not see Naruto over the summer, but seeing him standing by the car with that big smile of his made Sasuke want to get out of the car and jump for joy. They said bye to Naruto and drove up to Sasuke house which was a ten bedroom home with 12 bathrooms, they settled.  
>The next day Sasuke woke up around 9am and decided to go for a run, he passed Naruto house and was wondering if he was still asleep, and what he sleep in if anything. Then as he was running he came across the water fall and as if like some kind of wet dream come to life he see Naruto bathing under the waterfall, Sasuke could not help but gasp, Naruto' body was like some Greek gladiator it was rock solid which you would not think because he is always wear a sweater even when he fights he has a t-shirt on. But here and now his body was out in the open, his 8 packed abs, his body was just toned and his tanned color made it even hotter, when he turned Sasuke saw on his back a tattoo of angle wings with some kind of symbol between the wings. Just looking Naruto touch himself and the water running down his body made Sasuke really hot, that he could not stop from touching himself, his hand started rubbing his hard cock on the outside of his running short, the more Naruto touch himself the more aroused Sasuke got, he pulled his shorts off, his dick was hard as fuck, he started masturbating right there, but kept his moans in he did not want Naruto to find him or stop. After he came he left, he was on such a high that when he got back he masturbated again in the shower, then went to lay down he was so tied.<p>

Naruto came back home around 1pm in the afternoon, and Shika, Neji Lee and Sasuke, who could not look at Naruto because he just kept imaging him wet, came over to invite Naruto over for a BBQ they were having that night. Naruto showed up for the BBQ around 7pm Sasuke could still not look at him without imaging him dripping wet, but he still could not keep his eyes off and followed every move the blonde made. He was so into the movement of the blonde that he did not notice when Gaara came to stand beside him.

"Why are you looking at Naruto like is the prey and you are the predator "  
>Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Gaara speak beside him, he was so into Naruto.<br>"I am not I am just observing the party that's all"  
>"Right, I know you like him"<br>"what? I have no idea what you are talking about"  
>"When he is around you see or hear nothing everyone notices that, you have eyes only for him, so why not tell him."<br>"I have no clue as to what you are talking about."

And he walked away before Gaara could say anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF THIS STORY. I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I DO OWN THE STORY AND NAYA AND NICO AS THEY ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Art and Love

Chapter 2

The summer went on with Sasuke masturbating to Naruto bathing in the waterfall, but he still could not find the courage to talk to him, when he was around as Naruto was finishing up some school projects due to the fact he was away from school, but when he was there he spoke with Sai a great deal as they were in art classes together, much to the annoyance of Sasuke.

On the first of August, Sasuke woke up late around 11:20am and rushed out to see if he missed his daily Naruto show, which he did cause as he was about to start the hike to the waterfall Naruto was dressed and coming toward him, Sasuke's felt that he could just have kicked himself, but all was not lost, Naruto said hi and asked him if he was going for a run. Sasuke said yes he was. Naruto said that he was going to the village to get something to eat and asked Sasuke if he wanted to go. Sasuke agreed to go. When they got the village they this ramen shop, Naruto commented that it was good but the best was Ichiraku Ramen shop.

They started talking about random things, when Naruto said "that it was a good thing that he ran into him when he did cause if he had not he would have seen his uncles doing something in this waterfall he found, and he would have been unable to sleep for a week."

Sasuke playing dumb said,, "Really, there is a waterfall up there."

"Yes, you never seen it."

" I don't usually hike that way"

"Really"

Before the conversation could continue Naruto's phone started ringing, he apologized to Sasuke and answered his phone and began to speak with the person on the phone, he began to smile and began to laugh at what the person was saying, his laugh made Sasuke smile. Naruto ended his conversation and turn to tell Sasuke that he had to get back that some guest had just arrived at his place. Sasuke felt disappointed because they were have such a good time and this was first time he got to talk and spend time alone with Naruto.

They walked back chatting about this and that they ran into Kakashi and Iruka as they were coming back from the waterfall.

"I hope you did not ruin my waterfall, it would be just like you to do something like that," Naruto said to Kakashi  
>"what a cruel thing to say to your uncle," Kakashi said it in a tone like he was hurt<p>

"Whatever," Naruto said

"So they are here?"

"Yeah, they just got in."

When they got closer to the house this girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes and medium built came running towards them and jumped onto Naruto and kissed him on the lips, now if that made Sasuke mad what happened next probably enrage him which it did. A guy that looked like the girl except his hair color was black came to meet them and hug Naruto and kissed him on the lips if fumes could be seen coming out of peoples ear there would be fumes coming out of Sasuke ear that how angry he was. They said hello to Kakashi and Iruka, Sasuke notice they had a British accent.

"Sasuke this is Naya and Nico, they are friends from back home in London."

"Nice to meet you, then he turn to Naruto, I should head home"

"Ok, see you later"

Sasuke walk away mad as hell how the fuck can that guy touch his Naruto's lips, wait Naruto is not his, not yet he told himself but he will be. When he got back home all the girls had arrived, and Shika was on the phone.

"Hey Naru the girls just came we are going to have a party tonight they want to see, are going to come?"

"Well, some friends just came today, but I will find out if they want to go, and if so we will just come over."

Around 9, they arrive at the party, Naruto introduce Naya and Nico to everyone, Choji and Naya really liked each other from the start and stayed in a corner getting to know each other. Nico on the other hand was all over Naruto, which did not seem to bother him; however it was making Sasuke see red. Gaara went up to Naya and asked her if Nico and Naruto were a couple, she said no that's just now Nico was always when he was around Naruto, it's really nothing. Gaara went up to the very jealous Sasuke and passed on the info that it was just how Nico was with Naruto. But it still pissed off Sasuke so he left and went to his room.

The rest of the summer was fun they went swimming, and had BBQs, and parties, Naruto, Naya and Nico also spent time with the family. Ino asked Naruto about the tattoo, on his back and he said it was for his parents and that he got it while he was healing from the broken ribs that he got. She asked what happened to his parents, and Naya said it was private, and no one brought it back up again.

Sasuke and Naruto met up three days before the end of summer to go for a run, Sasuke had asked why Nico was not going not that is care, Naruto replied that Nico did not know what 7 in the morning looked like unless he had to go to school. They ended up at the waterfall after, Sasuke was in the base part of the falls while Naruto was right under the falls, seeing Naruto like that gave Sasuke a hard on, Naruto asks him to come and join him under the falls, but Sasuke says he is good where he is, so Naruto jump in the base part, to get Sasuke to bring him back to the falls. Naruto pulls on Sasuke, he pleads that he is fine where he is, so Naruto ask why, and then he goes and stand in front of Sasuke. Sasuke unable to control himself kisses Naruto; Naruto surprised but liking it kisses him back.

Feeling Sasuke's hard dick against his body, pulls always and says  
>" ah that is why you did want to come, did I turn you on,"<p>

"Yes"

"mmm, would you like to turn you on some more"

"Yes please"

Naruto start to kiss Sasuke again this time with a hunger then slow his hands travels down Sasuke body and into his short and grabs Sasuke hard dick, and beginning to stroke it, at first every slowly, Sasuke moan in delight, then Naruto begins to tease him, gently touching the tip then slowly going down to the shaft, then massaging Sasuke Balls, he keep to that over and over again, Sasuke is in total ecstasy, he felt like he was on some kind of new drug which was call Naruto and he never wanted to come off. Naruto turn Sasuke over he pulled Sasuke short down and started feeling his ass.

"MM you have as nice ass, I wonder what my hard dick would feel like in it,"

"Yes, I would love it feel your cock in my ass, but I want to feel your cock in my hands I want to taste you first."

"Well, aren't you the horny one, well lets going to those rock, I wouldn't want you to drown while sucking my cock."

They move to some rock, Sasuke pulls Naruto shorts down, his eyes marvel at how big, and long Naruto's cock he never imagined it would be like that

"Something wrong"

"No I just never thought it would be this beautiful"

"Haha, so you were thinking of what my cock looked like"

"Yes and tasted like"

"Well now go ahead and find out"

Sasuke slow put is head down and at first put the tip of his tongue to the tip of Naruto's dick , then he licked just the tip, Naruto moan, then he slowly slow put his mouth just on the top, and just sucked that part,.

"Why are you teasing me"

"I want to enjoy this, I want to give you more pleasure then anyone ever has"

Then Sasuke began to suck Naruto like his life depended on it, and also massaging his balls, Naruto has never felt like that before he felt like his whole body was about to explode, his mind was blank he could not think, He did not want to cum, not yet he wanted to cum in Sasuke ass, he pulled Sasuke back then push him on the rocks, my turn he, he lick Sasuke's balls then started to suck on them, then slowly lick his dick then began to suck on it. Sasuke thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Barely being able to speak he said, "I want you to put you cock inside of me and fuck me hard."

"Are you sure, it going to hurt"

"I don't care I want to feel you inside of me"

"Aright, spread your ass for me then,"

Sasuke did as he was told, Naruto placed his dick at Sasuke entrance, but slowly push in just the tip, then little.  
>"PUSH YOUR FUCKING DICK INSIDE ALL THE WAY AND STOP TEASING ME"<p>

"hehe ok ok."

Naruto thrust his dick all the way into Sasuke ass, who then let out a scream out of pain and pleasure Naruto started slow, then Sasuke told him to go fast, and faster and faster until they both said that they were cumin, Naruto said that he was going to pull out, Sasuke told him he better not dare the he wanted Naruto cum inside of him. They both orgasm at the same time, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke back kissing it, He has never felt anything like that, it was out of this world, after a few minute he was pulling out when Sasuke said to stay in him a bit longer. Then after a while Naruto pulled out then turn Sasuke to face him and kissed him, with great passion.

"Are you going for round two?"

"If you want, don't you want to fuck me."

"Yes but not today, today I just want to feel you inside of me."

After that they had two more rounds, by the end they both felt like they had a full work out, Sasuke though sore did not care he has been wait for this day since high school, he care less about pain, he finally got his angel, and he would make sure nothing took that away from him. Sasuke was nervous about telling Naruto how felt about him, to him it was kind of funny he just finish have great sex with Naruto, but could not tell him that he has been in love with him since high school. Naruto on the other hand did not know where they stood; he was not sure if they were a couple or if it was just a summer thing. By the time either of them got the courage to ask, they were are Naruto house, and Jiraiya need to talk with Naruto inside the house. Naruto told Sasuke he would see him later and went inside with Jiraiya. By the time Sasuke get's to the house in a great mood Naruto was on the phone talking to Shika telling him that they have to leave because of Jiraiya's work, and to give Sasuke his cell number, and that they will talk when Sasuke get to town. Shika said it would be a pain but he would pass on the message.


	3. Chapter 3

Art and Love

Final Chapter

A day later Jiraiya is attacked and badly beaten, by the Akatsuki fight club that wants Naruto to join them, Naruto finds out that Sasuke brother is a part of that fight club, and does not speak with and avoids Sasuke at school. Sasuke find out from Gaara and Shika why Naruto won't see or speak with him. Sasuke confront his brother as to why he would do that, Itachi tells him he had nothing to do with it, that he and Diedara were away on holidays and got back a day after Sasuke did.. However the seed has been planted Naruto, is pissed and refuses to speak with Sasuke. Winter holiday start and they are still not speaking. Naruto goes away with his family, and also Choji, Naya and Nico. The school year is almost over and Naruto still won't speak to Sasuke, so Sasuke decides the only way to talk to him is in the cage, so he join Orochimaru fight club the Sound.

When Naruto sees Sasuke in the cage he gets enraged, not because Sasuke is going to fight but who he is fighting for, he gets in the cage and confronts Sasuke.

"First your fucking brother beat up my godfather nearly to death and now this do you fucking hate this much that you would hurt me this badly."

Sasuke and all of Naruto friends who were in the audience had known idea what he was talking about or why he was so mad.

"Him, Him you fucking join his club, (pointing to Orochimaru) you join the man who killed my parents."

Sasuke turned to look at Orochimaru,

"I did not kill his parents"

Naruto now facing Orochimaru, "you might as well have they were working for you, at your station when they were killed, you sent a married couple with a kid to cover the war, and they were killed by a suicide bomber."

He turned back to Sasuke with disgust in his eyes, and walk away, after that Sasuke never saw Naruto again, not even his friends talk about him to Sasuke, they just kept saying to let him cool off. Sasuke never felt so lost and hurt in his whole life. His friend tried to cheer him up, but nothing they said made him feel any better. The only thing he had left was the summer before with Naruto. He did not even know if he would be at his summer home that summer.

Both Naruto's friends and Sasuke's friends thought it would be a great idea to spend the summer at Sasuke summer home. Sasuke did see how it would help, as it was there he and Naruto had sex, then after that everything went to hell in a hand basket. But they dragged him anyway, and if Sasuke thought a whole school year without speaking to Naruto was hard, he was in for a rude awaking call. They were driving through town, when Shika saw Naruto, Sasuke just happen to be in the same car as Shika, they saw Naruto sit in a picnic table, with unknown boy standing between his legs. The boy was tan and stood 6-1, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. At seeing this, Sasuke's heart broke into a million little pieces. Shika calls Naruto over to the car, Naruto runs over, and Shika tells him about a BBQ they are having that night, Naruto see Sasuke in the car facing the other way, and tell Shika he might make it , and that he will tell the other's about it.

That night Naya goes to the party as she is still with Choji, and when Sasuke see her asks her where Naruto is, and she tells him have a threesome with Kiya and Nico. Sasuke stood there picturing Naruto in the middle of two guys, one fucking him up the ass while Naruto fuck the other guy up the ass, Sasuke was so hurt and pissed, he just drank most of the night. About three nights later Naruto, Kiya, Nico and Naya came over for a bonfire, Kiya the guy that was between Naruto legs that first day was touching him and playing with him, which made Nico hot, so he joined in the fun. But it just pissed Sasuke off even more; that he just left and went for a walk.

For the better part of the next couple of weeks, every time Sasuke saw Naruto he was with them, swimming together, sit, eat laugh together it was with them, even though that was not true Naruto hung out with his friends too. Sasuke anger got to him one day he went over to see Naruto and was told he was on the upstairs in the balcony painting, he went up to speak with him. Sasuke said that he was sorry for all that had happened.

Naruto said that it was not Sasuke's fault and it was he Naruto that had overacted, and that Itachi had told him that he was no longer a part of Akatsuki and that he had left the club after the fight between Naruto and Diedara, and as for Sasuke joining the Sound, he could not blame him either, how would Sasuke have known about it no one did outside his family because Naruto never liked talking about his parents.

Naruto dropped a paint brush and bent over to pick it up, and seeing that Sasuke had a flash of Naruto in the threesome, feeling angry again he told Naruto that he had to leave. A couple of days went by and Sasuke did not see Naruto, no one had. Naya came over to the house to see Choji and Sasuke asked her how Naruto was, Naya still mad about Sasuke hurting Naruto told him that the boys said something about a waterfall and boys fun.

Sasuke believing that the waterfall was a special place for him and Naruto went to the house to confront Naruto, no one was home but the door was unlocked, Sasuke went all over the house yelling Naruto name, then went to Naruto bedroom and heard the shower running and thought they were all taking a shower together, and started banging on the door for Naruto to come out. Naruto comes out dripping wet with a towel around him, Sasuke brushes past him to confront the other two, just to find the bathroom is empty. Naruto demands to know what the hell is going on.

Sasuke demands to know where the two bastards he had the threesome are.

"What threesome? who had did I have this threesome with?"

"You had the threesome with Kiya and Nico"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had gone crazy, "I never had a threesome with Kiya and Nico."

Sasuke realizing what he heard, is looking at Naruto who is standing in front of him dripping wet in nothing but a towel, and also the sex that he has not had sex in a year, pushes Naruto on to the bed, and start to kiss him like he a the cure for whatever disease he may have, which I mean horniness could be considered a disease. He kissed his throat, sucked on his nipples, when down his body licking it, until he got to the sweet spot, where he prayed that no one had touch or seen since him, he stop and looked and asked him

"Has anyone touched you there, I mean sexually since I did"

"No, has anyone touch you"

"No"

"Then let's suck each off together."

Sasuke went on his side his face at Naruto dick and his dick in Naruto face, and they began to suck each other off, until they were about to cum, when Sasuke stop him.

"It's time for me to return the favour of last summer and fuck you hard"

"I can't wait, but here," he open a draw and took out some lube .

"I thought you said I was the last one to touch you"

"You were, but I do masturbate, what you think after what we did in the waterfall I went cold turkey, that day was what I masturbated to all year."

"Well you don't need to do that anymore because I am here, and I will be the only one suck and stroking your cock and fuck your ass"

"And I yours, now fuck me"

"With pleasure"  
>And with that Sasuke lube up his finger and push one up Naruto's ass,<p>

"I don't want your fingers I want your dick I want that juice cock of your inside me, fucking".

"As you wish"

And with that Sasuke pushed his dick up Naruto's ass, it felt so good, his hole was warm inside, Sasuke took a moment to enjoy it, then began to fuck Naruto, like if he did, he would wake up and it would have all been a dream, but it wasn't Naruto was right there laying in front of him enjoy every moment, and begging him to go faster and harder until they both reached their climax together and just like Sasuke before Naruto told him to cum inside of him. They did it four time that day, each taking turns fuck each other, until they were exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms both not wanting to let go of the other. When they woke they took a shower together. Sasuke borrowed some of Naruto clothes, then Naruto took him to the balcony where he showed him the paint that he has been working on for the most part of the summer, on either side of the paint, were the faces of his loved ones, including friends, family and the faces of his parents, in the middle however was the waterfall and above was Sasuke. Sasuke did not know what to say the whole time he thought Naruto had wanted nothing to do with him but there he was, together with everyone Naruto loved, and the first place they ever kiss and where he finally caught his angel.

For the remainder of the summer they were never apart even at night and everyone was happy for them. When they got back, three weeks later Choji got attacked this time, Naruto goes after Madara who is the head of Akatsuki fighters, Naruto proposes a challenge for them to had a cage fight just the two of them, if Madara wins Naruto with join his club, if Naruto wins, Madara is to stay away from him and his family and friends, Madara agree to the challenge.

The night of the fight everyone was there, from all the leaf fighters, to everyone Naruto knows, the Sound fighter, the Akatsuki fighter, even Itachi and Diedara who had left. As the fight begins it looks like Madara would be the victory, he kept pound at Naruto, but Naruto stay strong when he saw that Madara was get tired he went in for the kick he fake with is left and came back with his right, knocking Madara down. Winning the challenge, after that Akatsuki never bothered him, and he never got back in the cage again, all his anger was gone, and he was really happy. On their one year anniversary, Naruto gave Sasuke a box and when he opens it, inside was an album, when Sasuke open it was sketches and drawings of him all were dated from when they were in high school.

"I was in love with you since then," he whispered in his ear.

The End 


End file.
